


Tired Smols

by ZellaSunshine



Series: NCT Oneshots [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, cry with me about how soft they are, i cri, jenle, sleepy bebs, so soft, stan jenle, this is such a cute pairing to write for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Chenle and Jeno are soft tired beans





	Tired Smols

My soft baby fluffy childrens are the cutest cuddliest beans when they’re tired

Chenle often sleepily demands that Jeno carry him to bed bc he’s a little shit (and bc his boyfriend is heckin strong and can easily pick him up when tf did that happen rip my small son)

Their fav thing to do though is to build a huge ass pillow fort and sleep in there instead

When I say pillow fort

I mean half of the entire room, every available blanket and pillow

Like hardcore pillow fort making

And right in front of the tv so that they can marathon

Bc a lot of the time Jeno and Chenle will have movie dates

With hella snacks (and also cuddles)

They try to pull all nighters sometimes but someone (it’s Chenle) always ends up falling asleep by 2am or so.

And Jeno never has the heart to move Chenle if he’s already fallen asleep, just gathering Chenle in his arms and drifting to sleep too

It’s probably Jisung that finds them the next morning with Chenle curled up against Jeno’s chest, both of them passed out in the fort and a movie’s opening screen still on the TV

The smol (I know he’s tall stfu) maknae thinks they’re adorable but their huge ass fort is also blocking the tv and ya boi wants to watch cartoons

/anyways/

I’ve lost my train of thought 

What was I talking about?

O rite

Okay so 

Everybody thinks these two are the cutest

Slightly unexpected maybe? Since Chenle can be so rambunctious, but they’re the softest and most cuddly of anyone when tired.

Jeno falls asleep almost immediately if Chenle plays with his hair

There’s lots of times where they’ll be watching a show and Jeno’s head will be in Chenle’s lap

So Chenle will kind of absentmindedly run his fingers through Jeno’s hair

And before he knows it

There is a sound asleep Jeno on his lap

Chenle usually (lovingly) pushes Jeno off of his lap and just tucks him up in a blanket before also nodding off

Cuties


End file.
